Spiral
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: "You can run and you can hide but you will never escape the nightmare that lives inside." Revenge. It can be the perfect way to end someone. But if you get it wrong it can go so bad. And once it goes bad...You are open to the demon that hides in the shadows. Revenge. It will begin the Spiral.


**This is my piece for The Coolest Forum Ever's challenge; Somethings Lurking In The Shadows. **

**I was given a prompt; **_Something has been terrorizing the Clans. It hasn't made an appearence, but cats keep disappearing. What is it?_

**However I took this to a whole new level. And I'm sure you will notice this over the next few chapters. And keep an eye out for the words that are bolded into the story. They mean something. **

**Anyway Read and Review as always!**

* * *

**_Rain will fall... _**

At first it was only supposed to be Featherfall that died. Only her that I ended. In my head it was the perfect plan. The perfect scheme of revenge for the selfless she-cat that took all from me. I waited for the misty morning, I waited for the time when everyone was at peace, I waited for the time when her disappearance could never be solved. I thought my plan was flawless. How I failed I will never know. But it was the start of my downfall for sure.

It was a misty, new-leaf morning when I struck. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming and prey ran plentiful. I went up to my leader. "Talonstar," I said. "Would it be alright if Featherfall and I take the apprentices out for a hunting assessment?"

"Yes, but only take Frozenpaw, Sunpaw and Whitepaw," he replied. I dipped my head and backed away, my mind ablaze with revenge. The apprentices were already waiting for me beside Featherfall, looking at me eagerly. I had hated my apprentice hood, all because of that fox heart Featherfall.

"Only Sunpaw, Frozenpaw and Whitepaw are coming hunting. The rest of you can resort to your mentors for jobs," I ordered. The other apprentices let out moans and hisses at the news but I didn't care. They could respect the order or go discuss it with Talonstar. And may I say this, Talonstar was not named after an eagles talon. Oh no he was named for his father's huge claws which he inherited. Talonstar is not the leader who takes any notice of whining apprentices.

Featherfall stepped towards the camp exit, "Come now you three. We will be assessing your hunting today so good luck." The three apprentices nodded eagerly and raced out of camp. The fox heart then turned to look at me. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I'm not sure if Featherfall saw something in my eyes in that moment but if she did she forgot it. And that may have been her saving grace if she had reacted but she didn't and sealed her fate. My claws ached to tear into her fur but I had to hold back. It wasn't safe to do that now. All I need to do is wait a bit longer. Featherfall nodded and bounded gracefully out of camp leaving me to chase after her dust a little less gracefully.

I remember that morning quiet well. The way the sun seemed to glare down at me, almost as if it knew what I was going to do. And it did not approve. The way the shadows stretched out to meet me. To welcome me into the darkness. However I took little notice of these strange things that morning. The only thoughts that graced my mind were ones of blood and revenge. And they burned brightly in my mind. Featherfall and I followed the apprentices through the forest, watching them track prey from a distance, letting out purrs when they killed their victim. Finally we came out atop Thunder Cliff. I stared down the cliff face at the dizzying fall to the icy water below. My nose twitched as I scented for any other cats that may be close. I smelt none.

A growl escaped my throat and Featherfall jumped slightly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Finally. Finally my revenge had come. And I had nothing to say. There were no words that I could say to the pretty she-cat who had ruined my life. Then a sentance came to mind. One that sealed her death and opened me up to the darkness that I did not know dwelled within me. "You can run and you can hide but you will never escape the nightmare that lives inside." Then I pounced.

My claws ripped into her fur, tearing her skin. A shiver ran down my spine as blood spilt onto the floor, soaking my paws and turning them bright crimson. I felt alive as I tore Featherfall apart. I felt as if I was finally free. Freed by the death of another. A screech of pain awoke me from my tortured thoughts and turned my attention back to the piece of crow food who had fell under my claws. She writhed violently beneath me, her face screwed up in pain. "Why are you doing this?" she gasped. My hatred towards her hightened at that moment. She didn't even remember all the pain she had inflicted upon me.

"Don't you remember?" I hissed. "All the pain you caused me throughout my life? You stole everything from me!"

Featherfall shook her head in confusion, "I stole nothing from you. All I have I have earned I have struggled for. Fought for."

"You liar! My mate. My position. You turned my family on me...You took my life from me," I spat, struggling with all the emotions I was feeling.

But what Featherfall said next sent me spiralling into anger. Plunging me into the darkness the bubbled and boiled within me. "I did none of those things. You have no proof and you will never have any proof of what I did." I shrieked and plunged my fangs into her neck, relishing in her agonized scream. Blood poured from Featherfall's neck and pooled around her neck, giving her a bloody halo. I held onto her neck until she stopped shaking. Until she took a final gulping breath. Until her heart..stopped.

Silence. It surrounded me. The birds had stopped singing. The wind had stopped whispering. I was alone in my silent vigil for the cat I had hated all my life. For the cat I had just killed in cold blood. And yet I felt no remorse. I felt nothing.

A cold wind blew over me, chilling me to my very bones. There was just one thing left to do. I grasped Featherfall's scruff and hauled her towards the edge of Thunder Cliff. "Goodbye Featherfall," I whispered. Then I let go and watched as the silver body grew smaller until it splashed into the water. I had done it. I had killed her.

Little did I know that my first kill would not be my last. Oh no not by a long shot. I had just opened myself to a demon that had been waiting for me to welcome it. There was no going back now.

_**Grass will** **grow...**_


End file.
